


炮史简述

by MissAngle4



Category: MissAngle4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAngle4/pseuds/MissAngle4
Summary: 首发豆瓣，后被和谐，转发到这里。在这个网站，词汇的使用没有限制，会原原本本地用一些很粗俗的词。





	炮史简述

作者 | 水泥

 

把这篇日记发在这个话题（原本发在话题“有哪些精彩程度堪比电影的真实事件？”）下方，我不清楚自己够不够格的。在豆瓣，大家的生活似乎都精彩纷呈，我一没帅气的容貌，二没傲人的身材，自己的故事似乎不值一提。不过今天凌晨我和一个小哥哥简单叙述了自己的炮史后，觉得自己在微信辛辛苦苦回忆与打字，如果只沦为聊天记录，不保存下来，有点可惜了。所以有了这篇日记。希望管理员高抬贵手，通过审核，不要和谐（最后还是被转为仅自己可见了）。

 

先给两个背景。

 

第一， 我的历史性伴侣数量（包括口交），大概是50。我说自己历史性伴侣数量大约50，其实我在20以内时试过列个list，还给每个人打过分，结果到了20左右时没坚持下去。太多太快了，哪记得过来。所以50这个数字我是估算的。

 

第二，在这篇日记里，我只会简述自己值得一提的故事。还有很多没写下来的故事都是很无聊，甚至令人不快的。无聊的炮史，才是生活本来的面貌。

 

接下来是正文。

 

1\. 我试过半公共场合性爱。一次是凌晨两点，在大学男生宿舍浴室隔间（我们那栋楼是公共卫浴隔间），我俩正做着，突然有人来上厕所。他一开始停下来了，然后那人还没走，他就继续抽插，我得忍住声音。 标准GV情节。另一次是我和对方在教学楼洗手间的洗手台上做的，那时候是晚上，但外头有教室在上课。 那个洗手间的门能掩盖，但锁不了，所以算是半公共场合了。

 

2\. 说到半公共场合，就不得不提一个体育生。我和他试过很多花样，半公共场合性爱自然是其中一个。 我和他试过在他住的公寓洗手间洗手台做，而且是在镜子前的。他人虽然很渣，但在过程中还是挺温柔的，很照顾我的感受。他看我呻吟得有点不对劲，问我怎么了，我说（在这种半公共场合，在镜子前做爱，）觉得自己很淫荡（当时是无套的，我和他都没有润滑油，他用沐浴露凑合了，体位是后入，我低着头趴在洗手台，我俩正对着镜子）。他知道了我其实很享受，就拽着我的头，逼我看他是怎么操我的，说“你看看你自己现在的样子有多淫荡”。之后我们换了传教士体位，我睡在洗手台，他正面操我。他快射时拔了出来，我是第一次在光线充足的情况下直接看他射，之前不是射里面，就是关了灯。他的量比我想象中多多了，还很白，射的时候也叫得比平时要激动。事后他和我在那个卫浴简单清理过自己，他还挺贴心地用花洒帮我洗了菊花，手指都扣进去了。不过他在床下超级渣，不提了。

 

3\. 我有拍视频的爱好，第一次拍视频就是和那个体育生。这点不是他教的，是我主动提出的。不过无套这一点是他教坏我的...第一次无套就是和他做的，后来也试过不少。有定期检测（我知道怎么算窗口期），阴性。视频我都放在Twitter了，大概有2k粉。

 

4\. 我试过一晚做三次，试过两回，都是无套。基本操作是，我俩开了房，先来了一次。然后半夜我趁他睡着了，给他口硬了，坐上去自己动，动到他没困意，来劲了，把我压在身下操。第三次是清晨，趁着晨勃再来一发。我没记错的话，两回都是这么做的，对方也受用得很。

 

5\. 有男朋友但还是找我约的，也有过好像两个，还有一个是不止一次找我...直到前几天他还在找我，想约。

 

6\. phone sex试过，但大部分时候都是我呻吟到对方射了，我还没射。对方一般都说我太骚了，但他自己不怎么配合我，显得我自己一个人自high有点无聊…

 

7\. 我那50人，有差不多三分之一是在我们那个校区约的。那里男生少到可怜，所以你可以想象我每天走在校道上，想不碰到一个前炮友有多难…

 

8\. 我好像在宿舍约过两次？有一次是一个研究生，他带上自己的rush来和我约，他闻了，我没闻。舍友放假回家了，我就为所欲为了。舍友们都知道我是gay，我甚至会主动分享自己的故事给他们听。按照现在的话来说，他们叫VIP位？我倒也不会让他们难做，不会搞到他们的床铺的，也不会让他们尴尬地撞到我开荤。

 

9\. 我试过千里送菊。有一次，对方在汕头，我坐客车过去赴约。还有一次对方在厦门（我去厦门旅游时认识的），我坐动车过去赴约。关键是这两次最后都没被操到…只是口交和打飞机了…郁闷死了。

 

10\. 我试过threesome。两个top，我是bottom。那一次，说实话我真的有点被操懵了。两个都是比较持久，又比较激烈的类型，还很强势，就是那种和我接吻时比较霸道，让我很难呼吸。当然结束后那种从身体深处流露出来的满足感也是前所未有的。

 

11\. 我调教过四个virgin tops。我和两个17岁的，一个16岁的做过，那四个virgin tops里占了俩。我能感受得出来，在我面前装virgin是挺难的。Virgin与否与享不享受其实没有必然联系，有的老油条至今没学会怎么让对方和自己一起享受其中；有的Virgin可塑性强，我略施数笔，大家都很爽。接下来我谈谈那四个virgin tops。

 

A和我同校，当时和我同级。身材算是健硕，运动型。但他完全不知道插进来后该干嘛，当时有点尴尬的。他比较有趣的一点是，我含住他时，他的反应是我见过最激烈的，而且不是装出来的那种。估计隔壁房都能听到他在大叫。而且含小A时我以为他已经是足够爽了，没想到含睾丸时他声音都哑了。后来他和我说，他的睾丸被我含过后，疼了好几天…我还是第一次遇到这种情况...我的杀伤力怎么可能有那么大…他是秒射型，关键秒射后会觉得刚才的自己超级恶心，甚至想吐，然后就好几个星期不理我…也是很奇葩了。

 

B比我小一级。他作为一个virgin，持久得不行，40分钟。他比较可爱的一点，是我坐上去时，他说感觉小B都要被我吸走了。我：？？？难道我是黑洞不成？？？

 

C是高二，在中山的，我坐轻轨过去。他是制服控，我就带了自己的正装去。他太稚嫩了，我都不好意思下手了…没太多能说的，他不至于秒射，但也比较快。作为第一次而言，是比较正常的速度。

 

D就厉害了，大一新生。他是本文的第二主角（第一主角是前文的体育生，我只是个叙述者，不是主角）。我那会儿已经有一段时间没开荤了，其实对手是virgin，我是不太自信的，觉得自己没能力处理好。他进来房间后，我带了自己的手提电脑，放三级片（不是GV，真的就是情色电影），帮助他进入状态。当时我俩坐在床上，他一直没主动碰我，我也不清楚他是不是想做。电影已经放到性爱的部分了，他看着我，我就问他，那我们现在该干嘛，他就突然激动地亲我了。我自然不会让他尴尬，配合地回吻他。他看起来不嫩，比我还高（我有181），肌肉也是运动型的，但技巧还是比较嫩的，接吻时只懂干一件事，姿势的转换，手该放在哪，怎么脱衣服，都是我手把手教的。第一次做是在床上，戴了套，他也是射得比较快，快射时紧张地问我，他想射了，潜台词是他觉得太快了。第一次嘛，不能让对方留阴影，要安抚他，鼓励他，所以我都是让对方放心地射的，不要勉强自己，不要觉得自己没用或者太快了。他射了之后挺猴急的，把套拔掉后就说想立刻来第二次。我让他不要那么急，先和我在床上躺一会儿，缓一缓。然后我俩就聊了会儿天，主要是我在听他说。他对自己的性向还不是很确定，我就安抚他，让他不要给自己太多压力，慢慢来。他是比较喜欢接吻的类型，我就由着他聊着聊着又亲上来了。他大概是想做了，但没能顺利硬起来，我不会给他心理压力，自然是说没关系，你去洗洗吧，下一次再来。他去洗澡后，我没忍住，问他我能不能进来一起洗，然后就鸳鸳浴了。我怎么判断出来他是比较喜欢接吻的类型呢，就是我和他一起洗澡，一起在热水下接吻时，大概是浴室比较热，他又进入状态了。但我每次想要他插进来时，他都不够硬。我按照一般情况，给他口，希望能口硬他，发现没用。反而我只要和他接吻，他就会迅速硬到峰值。我摸清规律后，让他睡在浴室地板，开着热水，一边和他接吻，一边坐上去。结果成了，他够硬了，操进来了。这一次是无套的，浴室里水太多，戴不了套。整个过程都是边接吻边操。作为处男开苞，我觉得自己对D真的太好了。他又射了之后，我们帮对方洗干净了身体（涂沐浴露、搓头啥的都干了），回到房间里。他看起来还沉浸在刚才的状态里，当然我也是这样的。我们又睡在床上接吻了好一会儿。我记得很深的是，我看他嘴角有点湿润，下意识地和他说，“你这里有点湿了”，然后不自觉地舔了那个位置。他笑着对我说，“这下不是更湿了吗？”我反应过来了，尴尬地说道：“是啊。”他说他不想走，还想继续和我就这么待着，我也是这么想的。后来他没再联系我，大概还是对自己的性向搞不太清吧。他也不是第一个让我觉得有戏，最后没成的人了，倒也不至于太惋惜。

 

目前就这些了，其他的我就记不得了。

 

**-End-**


End file.
